Over My Head
by Lady Keika
Summary: HAiTUS-- till futher notice.
1. Chapter 1

Over My Head-Prologue

"Roxy hun, we're here!" squealed a voice. Azure eyes shot open blinking a bit before adjusting to the sunlight that was hitting them. Roxas pried his head off the car window to turn to a blonde woman next to him.

"Look see? Radiant Garden. Oh it's just so gorgeous!" his mother rambled on. Roxas just sighed continuing to stare at the city.

"It's nothing big mom. It all looks the same." he said in a stoic voice. Roxas loved his old hometown. Nothing was like Twilight, he was happy with his best friends, Hayner, Pence and Olette. Everything was always the same there and he liked it that way. Of course everything changed when his brother died. His mother became 'unhappy' to put it in Roxas' words The only best solution was to pack up and move, everything that was there reminded her of him all the time. She thought it would be best for Roxas too. So his aunt suggested for him and his mother to come and live in their city. At the time he really couldn't say no to his mothers pleading face.

"Bleh, whatever." the blonde woman stuck out her tongue at him without him even looking. Roxas took a deep breath as they drove into the interstate.

'_Wishing you were here, Cloud.'_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Okay, I need you to just take some boxes inside alright? I just need to make sure that the movers brought in everything." Roxas' mother said heading toward the house. The boy nodded rounding to the side of the car, opening the side door reaching in for the nearest box. All of a sudden the blonde heard a shuffling sound around the other side. Roxas perked himself up only for his head to be greeted with the car ceiling.

"Ow-?" the blonde said rubbing his head. He quickly withdrew himself from the car only to find a pair of blue eyes rivaling his own.

"Hiya!" a new voice said. Roxas made an 'eep!' sound before stumbling on the ground. He looked up to see a boy with spiky brown hair that would probably defy all laws of gravity and a grin. Roxas did the first thing that came into mind, he glared.

"Ooh- hey I didn't mean to scare ya." the boy continued, giving out his hand to him.

"I wasn't scared." Roxas said as he got up on his own.

"Oh, well hey I'm sorry anyways." the other boys face faltered recoiling his hand. Roxas looked at him and the face. It made him wanna punch a baby. It was just too damn, well, cute.

Roxas mentally slapped himself for good measure.

"Its okay dude." he said giving a small smile. The brunet's face lit up placing the pout he had a moment ago with a Cheshire grin.

"My name's Sora, your neighbor."

"Roxas."

"Haha cool. So where did you come from? Is it nice? Do you know anybody that lives here? Ohmygosh! Are you like alone? Do you wanna be my friend? Hey I can introduce to my other friends! Do you wanna come to my house? Riku is making pie!" Sora said jumpily. At that same moment, Roxas just barely processed the first question. After a few moments later, he picked up his fingers as if he was a little kid trying to count.

"Err, Twilight Town?" First finger down.

"Uhh I guess." Second down.

"Um my aunt, cousin, and uncle." Putting down another.

"No I'm not alone, well sorta." Fourth finger down along with the blonde wrinkling his nose.

"Sure to the other three." Putting down said three.

"And who's that?"

"Me." said a deeper voice behind him. Roxas turned his head around to see a boy with lengthy silver hair with aquamarine eyes behind long bangs while sporting a lip piercing.

'_And__** he's**__ baking pie?' _the blonde fought the urge to snicker. Sora quickly jumped at the silver haired teen's side pointing at him for extra effect.

"This is my best friend Riku. Riku, this is my new neighbor, Roxas." the brunet announced. Roxas blinked for a moment looking at both of them long and hard.

'_Talk about different clicks'_

Riku looked well, punk? When all of a sudden you look at Sora, and he looks like he screams 'Abercrombie and Fitch'.

'_Stop stereotyping dumbass and be nice'_

Roxas shook his head and mumbled a 'hey'.

"Just make sure that crack-head here doesn't jump off the roof when I'm not around kay?" Riku said in a serious voice pointing to Sora. Roxas quirked up an eyebrow, Sora pouted, Riku just laughed.

"You'll see what I mean later."

"Roxy!"

The blonde turned around to see his mother walking out of the house and slapped his head.

'_Damn I forgot about the boxes!'_

"I swear, you can't do anything without breaking a nail or-" his mother stopped as she rounded to the side to see company.

"Well hello." she said.

"Mom this is Sora my new neighbor and his friend Riku." Roxas fidgeted in his spot.

"Hi." Both males said in unison. (Sora technically yelled.)

"What can we call you miss?" Riku said casually walking over and taking her hand. The woman laughed, Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Rikku as in your name, only with two 'k's." she said just as casually. The silver haired teen just smiled and just planted a small kiss on the top of her hand. At that moment a small smirk formed on the woman's face.

"Gay?"

Roxas chocked on his spit.

"Mom!" the blonde coughed out.

"Yes ma'am." Riku said just as casual, a smirk grazing on his face as well.

Sora just stood there poking at his ear. Roxas made the attempt to glare only to have the pretty face of shock.

"Riku you never told me that." The blonde said fidgeting even more.

"You never asked."

"…"

"Well I guess we need to start unpacking yes?" Rikku stated.

"Aw but Riku baked pie!" Sora finally made a voice for himself.

"Can he just come over?" the brunet finished. Rikku thought it over for a moment then just nodded to no one in particular.

"Alright then we can finish unpacking later, I need to run down to Aerith's house anyways." she stated walking over to the car and hopping in. Sora launched himself onto Roxas squealing a 'yay' before officially knocking over the blonde. Just before his mother left she stopped half way through the street.

"You boys don't get _too_ comfortable around one another ya hear?" she screamed. Then she took off like the mad woman she is. Roxas groaned while Riku and Sora started laughing.

"Your moms a trip dude." Riku stated.

"She thinks I'm gay." the blonde sighed. There was a small brief moment of silence.

"And you aren't?" Sora piped up.

"No."

Riku looked at Sora. Sora looked at… his belly button? Whatever.

"What?! I'm not!" the Roxas shouted.

"Yeah and I'm half a virgin." Riku snorted. Sora just giggled like a little girl, that bit of information mortified Roxas.

"Who, to Sora?" he questioned. Sora stopped his giggle fit and tried to look serious failing miserably, a pout forming on his lips.

"Naw naw, I'm strait."

Riku coughed 'DENIAL!' loudly. Sora's pout became more visible.

"Its true." the brunet whined. Roxas laughed a bit before clapping his hands together.

"So! How about that pie?" He continued. Sora's Cheshire grin came to life as he ran towards his house screaming 'pie' and 'beer'. Roxas didn't even bother.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

A pan of sugary goodness was placed between the blonde and brunet.

"Shouldn't we get some plates?" Roxas questioned. Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Who needs plates?" was his last remark before digging into the pie with one of his fingers.

"That's really gross crack-head, ever heard of forks?" Riku laughed coming from the kitchen with the eating utensils. Sora stopped for a moment and shook his head before taking a fork.

"What are forks?" the brunet drawled out. Roxas stifled a small laugh. Riku gave the brunet a small whack across the head.

"So where do you two go?" Roxas asked before taking a piece of pie into his mouth.

'_Mmm… apple…'_

"Hollow Bastion High. You are going there too I suppose. Junior?" Sora asked.

"No, senior. I skipped a grade and yeah I'm going there."

"Ha so you and Riku are going to graduate be fore I do." the brunet frowned. Riku patted him on the back giving him a small smile.

"Don't worry about it Sora, we'll still see each other from time to time." The silver haired boy reassured. Sora mumbled something under his breath moving his hands in front of him for effect. Riku rolled his eyes and muttered something around the lines of 'total drama queen', Roxas (seeing he had voided all emotions for the whole night) laughed. After a few hours of communicating and avoiding the 'why did you move here anywho' question. Roxas decided to take his leave. Sora was the first one to glomp the boy (who was technically on his sugar high).

"We'll introduce you to the people tomorrows okies? Okies!" he said rushing off back into his home. Riku, made a short goodbye considering he had rush up the stairs for a certain brunet was hopping out the upstairs bathroom window screaming 'YA-YAS' horribly loud. Roxas made his way home with a small smirk on his face.

'_Interesting… group of people. Can't wait to see the others.'_ The blonde thought half sarcastically.

tbc


	2. Proxy I :: Act I

Over My Head: Act I- Part I

It had been two days after the move, and those two days have been **murder **to Roxas. Why you ask? The heat for one, there was no air conditioning yet, and that's because his mother forgot to call in and tell the people that they were moving in on the weekend and not the week. As it was, it felt like the damn city was closer to the sun. Sora for two, the boy was the freaking energizing bunny from those creepy commercials. He kept going and going and going bugging the _crap _out of the blonde, score one to hyper pills. Riku, well Riku was an okay guy. Didn't really bug Roxas at all but his mom _swore_ that he had a man crush on the dude. He was handsome yes but he wasn't gay. He was defiantly sure of _that. _Monday was rolling around and that was going to be Roxas first day of school or as he liked to call it, Judgment Day. To either **be** welcomed or not to be, yes that was the question.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

'_**Bleep bleep bleep**__.'_

Roxas rolled in his bed growling at the blasted sound that was ruining his sleep.

'_**Bleep bleep bleep**__.'_

'_Gods, I hate Mondays.' _he thought miserably.

'_**Bleep bleep bleep**_._'_

"Ugh!" he growled grabbing the nearest object near his bed (which so happened to be his Struggle Tournament weapon) and flung it at the wretched noisy thing. Hearing the satisfying crash onto his floor, the blonde happily turned his body to the point where he was smothering himself with his pillow and fell back asleep. That is until he heard his mother hollering from downstairs and the smell of something burning. Roxas quickly fell out of his bed stumbled off the floor only to be back on it after stepping onto the said wretched noisy thing that was _conveniently _in front of his door.

'_How the hell did it end up __across__ the room in the first place?!'_

_Flashback:__ Winding up the back of the alarm clock, Roxas placed it on his dresser and returned to his bed._

"_There, when I wake up I should be able to just get up and turn it off so I won't fall back asleep." he said to himself as turning off the light on his nightstand._

'_Pfft duh.' Roxas snickered as he got into the covers and went to sleep. _

_End of Flashback_

Roxas sighed and got up from the floor. Going down the stairs, he heard pots and pans rattling along with a few murmured curses that his mother was throwing. The blonde put himself against the wall and inched his way into the kitchen.

"Damn pancakes..."

Another clang of a pan falling onto the floor.

"DO MY BIDDING!" Rikku yelled throwing the still gooey mush onto the floor of the living room. Roxas could of sworn he sweat dropped as if like in an anime. At that moment, everything went quiet. Roxas poked his head into the kitchen only to see his mother's back. Then, his heart sank to hear his mother's silent weeping.

"You were the only one who could make a decent pancake, Cloud." The blonde woman said to herself not knowing that her other son was in the other room. Roxas bit his lip to hear her sad words. True, his brother always made him breakfast before school. Never failing, but that was all over, 6 months over. Why was she trying to make anew now?

'_So she's still in pain…' _he thought sadly.She was trying to replace a memory, for a good cause Roxas suppose but it was still hurting her.

'_Well, time to pick up the pieces.'_ the blonde said silently letting a small sigh pass his lips. He revealed himself from the place he was currently hiding in. Finding the courage and a voice, he spoke timidly.

"H-hey mom, g'morning…"

That startled the blonde woman. Gasping a bit, she dropped the pan that was currently in her hand. Roxas winced at the loud noise it made as it crashed to the floor. Rikku quickly rubbed at her face before turning around giving the other blonde a bright smile.

"Hey there Roxy! Good morning." His mother said cheerfully. A little _too_ cheerfully, if that didn't scream something was wrong Roxas didn't know **what** would. Rikku bended over to pick up the forgotten pan only to notice all the other pans and pancake batter scattered on the floor. (and some on the walls)

"Err, I was trying to make you something before you went off to school eheheh." she said laughing nervously. Roxas leaned against the door frame frowning a bit. He knew she was trying to be strong for him, hiding her pain. But why? Why from her only _son_?

"Why don't I give you some money so you can buy some breakfast at school eh?" she said looking through her purse. Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and just shifted in his spot.

"Mom." He spoke up. Rikku stopped digging and looked up from her purse.

"What's up hun?"

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, ANYTHING would have been nice but no sound was willing to come out. The blonde woman blinked a few times.

"Yessss?" she drawled out. Roxas paused before shaking his head giving his mother a small smile.

"Nothing, Ima go get ready." The blonde quickly said running up the stairs. Rikku heard the small blonde's door close. Returning back to her purse, she pulled out 20 munny, with a sad smile on her face. Those kinds of smiles were contagious these days.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Roxas pulled his green shirt over his head while walking over to his dresser. Not even bothering to comb is his hair, considering the way he slept made his hair stick up to the way it is now and _trying_ to mess with it was not an option; he skipped over that part to start putting on his bracelets. While putting each bracelet he traced the small thin scars that were faintly on each of his wrist. His eyes hardened until he heard his mother calling him from downstairs. He quickly put on his checkered wrist band and grabbed his backpack rushing down the stairs.

"What is it mom?" the blonde stopped at the last few steps to see a spiky haired brunet and a silver haired male on his front door. What _really _made Roxas stop is what they were wearing.

'_Oh gods, are those __uniforms_?' the blonde silently panicked. He didn't know there was a uniform dress code, and by the look on his mothers face, she clearly didn't know either. He slowly looked at her partially fuming.

"Um, DON'T PANICK!" his mother cried out.

'_Yup, she lost it.'_ Roxas snickered.

"Okay, you go to school" Rikku practically pushed the munny into his hands while pushing him towards door.

"And you two, take him with you! Um make sure he doesn't skip his first day!" she motioned to Sora and Riku. She grabbed the keys to her car mentioning something about 'Aerith' and 'death' in the same sentence. She pushed the three teens out of the house before practically jumping into her car, in nothing but pajamas no less.

"I'm running off to get you uniforms!" the woman yelled through the window trying to start the car.

"So just go to the office and tell 'em you're new and what not! Something that will get you off the hook until tomorrow. Iloveyoubyee!!!"

And just like that, the woman drove off. Riku Sora and Roxas were all trying to compute what exactly happened, and Roxas just came to one conclusion.

'_Obviously Auntie Aerith forgot to tell her about the details of the school.'_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Roxas wanted to die. Literally, he wanted to drop dead.

Riku told him that it wouldn't be so bad, that _'no one would notice'_. His ass no one would notice. He was the only one with a green shirt and jeans. Out of a million wearing white shirts, kakis and or plaited blue skirts and a tie. A _blue _tie. Sora wanted to point that out.

Oh yes, no one would notice.

Roxas thought he might as well wear a sign that said 'THE OUTSIDER'. The bell rang as they neared the front doors, everybody started piling inside. The day had barely started and Roxas had already started hearing the snickers and whispers of 'the new kid'. He groaned inwardly.

'_This is going to be a looong day.' _

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Roxas walked into office quite quickly after hearing a couple of girls giggle. Seeing the secretary, he went up asking to see the principle only to hear that he was busy at the moment. Roxas sat there a good thirty minutes until he got called in. He walked into the office to see a man with blonde hair sitting in the front desk.

"Close the door and sit kid." the man said curtly. Roxas did what he was told and sat down on the chair provided. Just then the man pulled out a cigar and lit it. Roxas wrinkled his nose.

'_Aren't those not allowed on campuses?'_

"Okay kid, my name is Cid Highwind; I'm the principle of this hell hole. You're obviously new so I'll run this by fast." the man stopped to puff his stogie.

"Tomorrow I expect to see you're uniform on, no piercings other than the ones on your ears, no skateboards, no liquor, cigarettes, drugs or any of that crap, are not allowed on campus or in front of me. I will confiscate it." a small cough came out with that last statement.

"Your name and where you're from?" he continued pulling out a piece of paper.

"Um I'm Roxas Higure and I'm from Twilight Town." Roxas said meekly. Principle Highwind quirked an eyebrow at him before writing on the piece of paper.

"Well I don' know your reasons coming to Radiant Garden from such a nice place but that's not my place to ask eh, welcome to Hollow Bastion High kid." He said holding out his hand, Roxas took it as a friendly gesture and shook it. Then there was a knock on the door.

"What is it now?" Principle Highwind bellowed. The door opened barely to show the secretary from the front desk.

"Um, Mr. Hinotama and Mr. Horiwari are here now." she said handing the man what seemed to be a pink slip.

"Ugh, This early into the year? Dammit. Send 'em in Yuna." he said rubbing his forehead in frustration.

'_Am I supposed to go now?'_ Roxas thought, he was clearly invisible right now, he didn't know if he should feel relived or agitated. Just as Roxas was about to get up the door happily busted open.

"Yo Cid! Had a good summer vacation?" a joyful voice boomed from behind the chair. Roxas felt obligated to sink lower into his seat.

"Don't you try pullin' that sweet-talk shit on me Axel where's that partner-in crime of yours?" the principle said in a casual voice still puffing away at the stogie.

"Present and accounted for sir!" a bright voice popped into the background.

"Yeah yeah yeah. So, I see here that you lit Vexen's coat on fire _and _soaked the whole room." The principle said scanning the pink paper.

"In less than three minutes no less! My my. I'm proud of you two." he continued in a sarcastic manner.

"It's not like we did it on purpose Cid, the man's coat was oh so conveniently near the Bunsen so it lit." the first voice said.

"Yeah, I mean he was on _fire,_ what? You expected us to see him burn? Ha." Said the second voice started up. Roxas snickered, the principles eyes met onto the chair. Just then Roxas felt a couple of eyes looming over his head; he looked up to see jaded almond shaped eyes peering at him.

'_Oh crap!'_

The blonde could only see red all over the place and a bright ass grin.

"So _you're_ the new kid." said the first voice's owner. Roxas shot out of his seat real quick like facing the boy, who was quite taller than him. And who was a twig too Roxas took a long look, he had long thick red spiky hair and what seemed to be diamond shape tattoos above the prettiest green eyes Roxas had ever seen.

Roxas mentally slapped himself again; he _really_ needed to stop saying girly things.

Right next to the red head was a boy with dirty blonde hair in a mullet and ocean blue eyes, a little darker than his own.

"Err, how did you know?" Roxas asked. Axel looked up and down the smaller blonde and snickered.

"Lucky guess. Had a good look? Like what you see?"

"BACK TO OUR STORY AXEL, DEMYX!" Cid bellowed. All three current boys flinched at the sudden loudness. Axel and the other boy, who Roxas now knew was Demyx were looking at Cid, where as of Roxas was glaring at the red head.

"So you say that it was all an accident yes?"

The two boys (not including Roxas) nodded. Cid glared a bit then sighed.

"Alright, you two are free to go, ONLY with a warning, next time I'll pummel both your asses got it?" the man sneered. Roxas saw both teens give mock salutes before heading out the door. As a result, Roxas' left eye twitched.

'_What the hell just exactly happened?'_

"Don' worry kid, those two are normally in here they aren't really that much trouble."

The blonde turned to Cid who was currently lighting another cigar.

"Jus' stay clear of them and you'll be fine." He continued. Roxas stayed standing in his spot for a few more seconds until.

"Well? What ya standing there for? Get!"

That's when the blonde dashed out of the room only to hear the man's laughter.

'_Oh gods I __am__ in hell!'_

tbc


End file.
